1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a semiconductor multi-layer substrate, a semiconductor device, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a configuration of a semiconductor device, of which withstand voltage is high and warp is small, is disclosed (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-289956 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-119715).